Quand Scotland boit et trouve ses jouets favoris
by Cara Delan
Summary: OS, Lemon, Toys. Ecrit dans ce qui a finit comme une Battle avec une amie. Le titre énonce assez bien ce que c'est. Prussia et Scotland se sont fait virer de chez eux, on but et... pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.


**Warning : Lemon, Yaoi, Toys..**

**Disclame : Lespersonnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartienne pas, je ne fait que jouer un peu avec.**

**Voici un petit OS que j'ai écris en réponse à Arizu-sama, une amie IRL. On s'est dit, « tiens, et si tu écrivais sur ce couple ? Situation libre. ». Et voilà ce que ça a donné de mon côté…**

Dans un bar caché au fond des sombres ruelles de la ville de Londres, se trouvaient deux nations, qui étaient à l'origine présentes pour le grand meeting international. L'une n'existait plus en tant que pays. Il avait encore son corps aux muscles fins et élancés, recouvert de cette peau translucide, et de ce duvet blanc propre à sa nature d'albinos, qui lui donnait ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges, si sensibles à la lumière. Il avait aussi, en permanence un poussin lui tournant autour de la tête, se posant de temps en temps sur cette dernière ou bien sur son épaule. L'autre avait été délesté de ses fonctions par son petit frère, qui représentait maintenant leurs deux nations ainsi que celle de deux autres de leurs frères. Au moins, leur sœur avait réussi à obtenir son indépendance. Il avait des cheveux roux et des yeux aussi verts que les lands de son pays. Il portait toujours une boucle d'oreille sur le côté droit, censée éloigner les mauvaises fées, et avait toujours un cigare au bord des lèvres, remplit un peu trop souvent de spiritueux.

Ces deux êtres avaient un point en commun cette nuit : il s'était fait jeter de chez eux. Le roux après que son frère l'ai envoyé dans le décor après qu'il ait transformé la salle de bains en aquarium géant pour Nessi. L'albinos quant à lui n'avait pas tout compris. Il buvait tranquillement une bière, quand un Italien était entré dans la suite et s'était jeté au coup de son frère. L'ancienne nation avait continué de parler comme si tu rien était, déblatérant sur le fait qu'il était absolument génial lorsqu'il était petit, et après que l'intrus ait glissé un mot à l'oreille de son frère, l'autoproclamé « être le plus génial de la terre » s'était retrouvé le cul par terre dans un des couloirs de l'hôtel qu'il occupait, le poussin se posant, comme si de rien été au sommet de sa tête.

Enfin, les nations s'étaient retrouvées, par hasard, dans ce pub anglais, alternant whisky écossais et bière allemande. Ils venaient de finir leur deuxième bouteille de sky et leur troisième pinte de bière lorsque l'albinos se leva, vacillant un peu, et demanda au serveur sur un ton fort, et d'une haleine sentant l'alcool à deux kilomètres :

« Garçon ! Deux pintes de plus pour le génial moi et mon ami Scottie, et je paie la tournée pour tout le monde !

- Il n'y a que mes frères qui m'appellent Scottie, gronda le roux.

- Allez mon ami ! Scottie, c'est mignon, ça te va bien, lança le soulard, s'abattant sur les épaules de son partenaire de beuverie. »

Le surnommé « Scottie » agrippa les bijoux de famille de l'albinos par-dessus son pantalon et lui glissa à l'oreille, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres :

« Si je t'appelais poussin, qu'est-ce que tu dirais. Fait attention, selon ta réponse, tu pourrais finir avec la même voix que Gilbird. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le rouquin resserra sa main gauche autour de cette partie si sensible chez l'homme, tout en grattouillant le cou du dis « Gilbird », qui s'était posé sur l'épaule droite de cette ancienne nation qu'il suivait partout.

« Ok Scotland, j'ai compris. Pas assez proche pour les surnoms. Maintenant, tu veux bien les lâcher ? Je dois admettre que ça fait un peu mal... »

Scotland consentit, et son ami s'écarta un peu de lui, plus par précaution que pas véritable peur.

« Au faite Prussia, s'inquiéta Scotland, le serveur arrivant avec leurs nouvelles consommations. Tu m'invites depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu comptes payer comment ?

- J'ai eu le temps de prendre la carte de West, lança-t-il fièrement, sortant une carte noire d'une de ses poches arrière. L'idiot doit être trop occupé pour le moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle a disparu. »

Les deux nations continuèrent de boire, charriant leur famille respective, râlant après le reste du monde, et commençant à prévoir des plans, plus ou moins légaux et moraux, pour leurs futures conneries. Les heures passèrent et la nuit était tombée. L'horloge ne tarderait pas à sonner les deux heures du matin, nos deux compagnons ne tenaient debout avec un minimum de clarté d'esprit, que grâce à leur nature de nation, qui les rendaient plus forts face à ce qui abattrait un humain lambda. Le propriétaire annonçait aux derniers clients que le bar n'allait pas tarder à fermer, lorsqu'il vit les deux nations, au fond de son établissement, dans un état des plus minables.

Ils n'étaient pas en état de rentrer nul pas, et n'avaient aucun point de chute dans la mesure où leurs petits frères les en avaient viré. Ils acceptèrent donc la chambre que leur proposé le propriétaire. C'était une chambre double, la seule qu'il restait. Mais en plus d'être une chambre double, ils s'aperçurent vite que ce n'était pas une simple chambre deux places... Au-delà du lit double qui se dressait au centre de la pièce, elle était... comment dire... spécial ? C'était le genre de chambre que l'on réserve pour les couples tous justes mariés. L'atmosphère de la chambre les rendit tout de suite un peu plus sobres. Prussia se mit à fouiller un peu partout dans la pièce, et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en ouvrant une boite dans l placard. Scotland, qui passait un coup d'œil derrière son épaule à ce moment-là sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Et bien Prussia, ne joue pas les saintes ni touches, tu dois connaitre tous cela, non ? »

L'interpelé replace la boîte à sa place en vitesse, et évitant le regard de l'écossais, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, annonçant d'une voix peu assurée :

« Bien sûr que je connais. Pour qui prends-tu le génial moi ? Je vais prendre un douche, commences à dormir. »

Le prussien rentra dans la salle de bains, se déshabilla et se mit sous la douche, tournant l'eau vers le froid pour ce changer les idées de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il posa les coudes et le front contre la paroi carrelée de la douche, essayant de reprendre ses esprits en se demandant ce que cette boîte pouvait faire dans cette chambre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Scotland avait rouvert la boîte, un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon à venir. Il y avait trouvé tout un tas d'accessoires qu'il affectionnait dans ses jeux préférés. La boite en regorgeait en tout genre, accompagnée du nécessaire de jeux. Après quelques préparatifs, il rangea quelques petites choses ici et là, de façon à ce qu'elles soient accessibles sans que l'albinos ne puisse les voire, puis s'allongea sur le lit et fit semblant de dormir.

Lorsque Prussia sortit de la salle de bains, il était en caleçon, dévoilant les lignes si fines de son corps. Scotland fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire, laissant son ami penser qu'il dormait. Lorsqu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés, Scotland se jeta immédiatement sur sa victime, l'immobilisant les bras au dessus de sa tête, utilisant les menottes de cuire qu'il avait trouvé dans la fameuse boîte.

« Putain Scotland ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Scotland fit taire Prussia d'un baisser profond et langoureux, capturant toute l'attention de son partenaire. Leurs langues se mêlent l'un à l'autre au milieu des effluves d'alcool. Une petite flamme commence à s'allumer dans la poitrine de Prussia, pendant que Scotland descend lentement, discrètement ses mains jusqu'au fessier de l'albinos, massant langoureusement les chairs sous le boxer avant de descende ce dernier et de le retirer, dévoilant ainsi toutes les paries les plus intimes de l'ancienne nation. Scotland, décidant enfin de mettre fin à leur baiser, remonta, laissant Prussia le suivre, voulant, lui, continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de son champ d'action restreint lorsque les menottes, attachées au lit, l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

Scotland, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres, sortit un tube de sous l'un des oreillers, et en versa sur ses doigts. Voyant Prussia qui lui lançait un regard inquiété, l'écossais lui répondit avec un petit rire :

« C n'est pas toi qui voulait qu'on soit assez proche pour se donner des petits surnoms ?

- Tu rigoles j'espère, tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense ?

- Voyons, mon petit... Pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs... Ce qui te sert de cervelle peut le nier autant qu'elle le veut, il n'empêche que ton corps est honnête, lui. »

Prussia ravala sa salive en voyant son sexe qui commençait déjà à se durcir, et surtout, en voyant les doigts de ce sadique buveur de whiskey s'approcher trop près du mauvais endroit. À la vue du visage réticent de son partenaire, Scotland lui dit :

« Premièrement, si tu ne veux pas avoir mal, il va falloir que tu te détendes. Ensuite, si la mauvaise idée de crier trop fort, pour quelque raison que ce soit te passe par la tête, suis-je réellement obligé de te dire ce qui se passera ? Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un te découvre dans cette position, je me trompe ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Scotland commença à faire de petits cercles autour de l'anneau de chair qui serait, d'ici peu, sa porte d'entrée pour le paradis. Les mouvements de la main droite de l'écossais commençaient à stimuler le prussien, la sensation froide du lubrifiant commençant à disparaitre au profit d'une douce chaleur. Le lubrifiant anal qu'avait choisit Scotland été chauffant, et doté d'un décontractant musculaire qui l'aiderait à détendre cette partie de lui. De sa main droite, le rouquin s'amusait à effleurer les parties qu'il découvrait sensible chez l'homme au dessus duquel il se trouvait. Le creux des reins, l'aine, les cuisses, les creux d'articulation comme le derrière des coudes ou des genoux... Tant d'endroit qui faisait frissonner la Prusse.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur baiser, alors qu'il s'approfondissait de plus en plus, Scotland inséra un premier doigt, assez facilement grâce aux effets du lubrifiant. Il le bougea, cherchant d'emblée la prostate. Il continuait de bouger son doigt, provocant une sensation d'inconfort chez le prussien qui ressentit une légère douleur à l'entrée du deuxième. Mais cette sensation fut de courte durée, car Scotland trouva la petite boule peu de temps après et commença à jouer avec, provocant une grande sensation de plaisir chez l'ancienne nation, qui cambra le dos, et sans s'en rendre compte, demanda instinctivement pour plus.

À ce moment, Scotland retira ses doigts de l'antre de Prussia et étira ses lèvres encore plus, donnant des frissons à son partenaire, qui commençait à avoir peur pour la suite, alors que le plaisir venait de prendre possession de son corps. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit Scotland sortir un œuf de sous l'oreiller.

« Non... fit le soumis dans un souffle, suppliant. S'il te plait... »

Scotland du se faire violence pour ne pas cédez aux caprices de sa victime. La voix sensuelle avec laquelle cette dernière venait de s'exprimer, sans compter son visage devenu rouge sous l'excitation. Le corps qui s'étendait sous lui était un véritable appel au viol. Mais l'écossais résista, et prit une bouteille de lubrifiant classique dont il entoura l'œuf. Il plaça ensuite ce dernier à l'entrée de l'anus de Prussia, et se remémorant l'endroit où se trouvait la prostate, il fit de sorte que l'œuf se trouve à cette endroit précis, ce que les petits gémissements du prussien. Puis, Scotland sortit une dernière chose de la poche arrière de son jean.

À la vue du bout de cuir et de la télécommande, Prussia comprit ce qu'avait en tête le rouquin depuis le début de se fit à le supplier de ne pas le faire, ce que Scotland ignora parfaitement. Il embrassade nouveau l'albinos pour le faire taire, tout en attachant le bout de cuir autour de la verge de ce dernier, prenant soin de ne pas laisser de leste, sans trop la serrer non plus. Scotland se releva une fois encore, contemplant son œuvre, et appuya sur le bouton ache de la petite télécommande, ce qui activa l'œuf, qui se mit à vibrer, laissant une série de gémissement échapper à Prussia.

« Rappel toi ce que je t'ai dit, Poussin. Tu ne voudrais pas que les voisins nous endentent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois ce petit engin, ajouta-t-il en agitant la télécommande. Dix mètres de distance. Comme ça, je peux aller prendre ma douche, tout en prenant soin de toi. »

Prussia regarda Scotland se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il lui lançait des regards suppliants, dont la seule réponse fut une augmentation du rythme de l'œuf.

De son côté, l'écossais ne se dépêchait pas, enlevant ses vêtements, tout en jonglant avec les huit différentes vitesses que lui offrait son nouveau joujou. Il eut un sourire satisfait lors de son expérimentation lorsqu'à certains moments, il entendit des cris étrangement aigues traverser les murs. Ayant entrouvert la porte, il alluma la douche, laissant un peu couler l'eau, le temps que l'eau chaude arrive. Il y passa ensuite, les gouttes tomber et couler sur son torse divinement musclé. Il profita de la chaleur offerte, et se détendit aux doux sons qu'essayait d'étouffer son partenaire, de l'autre côté du mur. Une fois sa douche prise, il se sécha sommairement, et enfilant une serviette autour de sa taille, il retourna voir comment se portait le prussien.

Celui-ci était au bord des larmes, essayant désespérément de cacher se cris de plaisir. Son visage était entièrement rouge, tordue dans une expression de plaisir intense qui déformait ses très de la façon la plus sexy possible. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, brillant, suppliant d'arrêter ce doux supplice. Son corps tout entier était pris de contractions et ses jambes étaient écartées, laissant une vue d'ensemble de toute son intimité. Sa verge était tendue à son maximum, les quelques gouttes de liquide pré séminal perlant à sa tête.

Ayant baissé le rythme du vibromasseur, Scotland s'approcha des jambes écartées, et commença à lécher l'organe sexuel si imposant. Il fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur, léchant et suçant à tour de rôle. Prussia voulait bouger, mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire, mais ses liens l'en empêchaient, ce que servit à exacerber d'autant plus ses sensations. Enfin, il la prit en bouche et commença des vas et vient, accentués par les mouvements de bassin de Prussia qui le faisaient aller de plus en plus loin.

« Ah, a... Arr... Arrête... Si...s'il... te... plait, supplia-t-il.

- Quoi, demanda Scotland en se relevant. Ça ne te fait pas de bien ? Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?

- Au...tre... chose, souffla-t-il regardant la virilité de l'écossais, révélée alors que la serviette était tombée sur le côté. »

En effet, elle se dressait fièrement de toute sa longueur, promettant à ses futurs partenaires des instants de délice. Scotland sourit à cette déclaration, et décida de ne pas torturer le prussien plus longtemps. Il éteint donc, puis retira l'œuf. Il reprit ensuit le tube de lubrifiant classique et en versa sur toute sa longueur. Puis, il présenta sa verge à l'entrée de l'intimité prussienne et, reprenant les lèvres de son amant, entra doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger, retrouvant étonnamment vite la prostate de Prussia. Après quelques mouvements, il détacha les menottes, permettant ainsi à Prussia de se jeter dans ses bras. Leur éteinte se fit plus passionnelles et les deux nations poussaient des cris ou des râles de plaisir.

Scotland s'était attaqué au cou de Prussia, asseyant de baiser lorsque celui-ci dit d'une voix remplit de plaisir :

« Je vais venir »

Scotland eut à nouveau son petit sourire sadique, chuchotant à l'oreille de son amant :

« Tu ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. »

Horrifié, Prussia se rappela tout à coup de la lanière de cuire qui enserrait son sexe. Voyant son partenaire au bout, Scotland fit ses coups de plus en plus forts, de façon à venir plus vite, ce qui offrit à Prussia un orgasme sec incroyable. Puis, se sentant venir, il libera enfin son amant et tout deux virent en même temps, s'effondrant sur le lit. Ils restèrent encore quelque temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans ce cocon chaud qu'aucun des deux ne voulait déranger.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Prussia contre le torse de Scotland qui le tenait dans ses bras chauds. Le matin arriva, laissant filtrer les premiers rayons de soleil à travers les volets, et réchauffant ainsi l'atmosphère de la chambre, qui s'était refroidit pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient dormi.

Le rouquin passa sa main dans la chevelure blanche de la marmotte qui dormait à ses côtés et qui commença à donner de petits gestes dans son sommeil au dessus de sa tête. Il murmurait des paroles à peines audibles au milieu desquelles il put discerner quelques mots :

« Gilbird, plus tard, laisse-moi dormir. »

L'écossais eut un sourire doux, embrassa sa tête, passant son nez au milieu des mèches immaculées, et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est pas ton poussin, birdie. Ce n'est que moi. »

Prussia leva le menton et aperçut son amant de la veille. Il aurait pu avoir un mouvement de recul au souvenir de la nuit précédente, mais au contraire, il vola un baiser avant de réfugier son visage entre le cou et la clavicule de Scotland. Ce dernier aimait cette réaction plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre et demanda alors :

« Tu as aimé cette nuit ? »

Il pouvait sentir le prussien devenir aussi rouge que ses yeux. Il se calait d'autant plus contre le torse musclé de façon à ce que son propriétaire ne remarque pas sa gêne.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors, mon poussin. »

Prussia eut alors une révélation et se redressa d'un coup.

« Gilbird ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

Il chercha frénétiquement dans toute la pièce ignorant ce que Scotland lui disait lorsque ce dernier l'immobilisa, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois dans cette chambre, et lui aussi à but hier, il doit décuver sur une banquette en bas. »

Prussia se calma alors, son regard toujours plongé dans le vert des yeux de l'Écosse. Aucun ne brisa cet instant, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes se rapprochent dans une étreinte passionnelle, s'embrasant langoureusement. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à ce contact, ils se regardèrent une fois de plus et Scotland lui demanda :

« Ça te dirait qu'on remette ça ?

- Oui, avoua Prussia tout doucement avant de reprendre contenance et de reprendre. Mais pas maintenant. Les deux amoureux vont bientôt se rendre compte de l'absence de carte de crédit, et je veux trouver Gilbird. »

Il offrit un baiser frivole à Scotland et partit se rhabiller. De son côté, Scotland se mit en boxer, sortit un cigare et se mit à le crapoter au bord de la fenêtre, profitant de la douceur du matin et du rayon de soleil, avant qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir.

Lorsque l'albinos sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, il se tourna vers l'écossais et lança :

« On se revoit ce soir, _Scottie_ ? Même heure, même endroit. »


End file.
